Beyblade: A new legend Take Two!
by Matt the masterofshadows
Summary: Okay, remember the Original Beyblade A New Legend? I redid it without Blaze, and got rid of the script. I don't know if you'll like it any better, but read it anyways. R&R please!


The author took a sip from the glass next to his laptop, chewing on the end of a hotrod. A boy, with glasses over his thick orange hair, lifted his head and began pointing at you. You want to say, 'That's not polite.' But before you can, the boy speaks.

"Matt, you have visitors." Said the boy.

"Thank you Kenny. Help yourself to some coke from the fridge." Replied the author, his teal ponytail swishing as he moves his head. "I don't do this often, I just saw a show of beyblade with Kenny sneaking down to a bar or something, just staring at his laptop and talking to himself and Dizzi." Explains Matt. He handed you a small black floppy marked "Beyblade I" on it. "Don't spill anything. Don't worry about Dragzner, he doesn't bite," he warns you with a smirk. "...Often." You give a nervous look at Dragzner, what appears to be a combination of a Phoenix and Dragon, starring at you from its pen. You walk cautiously as it snaps at you, but after you hear a quick "Stay." you head over to the computer and place the disk carefully into the 3 ½ floppy slot.

From my house to the story

Pickin' up speed runnin' outta time,

Going head-2-head, it's a way of life.

You gotta fall down, and eat ground, to get back up again.

Let's Beyblade!

Spinnin' it out at the speed of sound.

Gonna rip it up, now the bet is down.

We're the team with the bang:

Our gang is the one that's gonna win!

Let's Beyblade! Beyblade!

Aaaaaaaah! Wow!

Let's...Beyblade! Let's...Beyblade!

Beyblade! Let it rip!

"Pant...Pant..." Tyson breathed, jogging around the school. "Why does Chief make us do this in the morning?" The silence around him was broken by a voice behind the school.

"Three...two...one...LET IT RIP!!!" Tyson hurried over to see the beybattle. Two Beybattlers, one in an old-style Demolition Boys cape, and what looked like Kai's gloves, the other in a Gun Metal Black Long Coat, a pair of Black pants and boots, and a headband, had begun a battle. Tyson thought that the boy in the cape looked a lot like Max. "Go Dragzner!" Called the boy in the cape. A bit beast, which looked like a Big Phoenix with Dragon wings, tail and head, came out of the beyblade.

_Whoa..._ thought Tyson. _That bit beast is almost as huge as Robert's Griffolyon! _In five seconds flat, the match was over. "Great Match Matt. Here, your prize." Said the other boy as he took off his coat.

"You're not a bad blader, Andrew." Replied Matt as he took the coat.

"Are you serious? You wiped the floor with me!" Said Andrew as he left.

"Yeah. But I'm gonna need this practice if I wanna defeat Tyson and join his team, the Bladebreakers!" Called matt.

"So, you want to join my team, right?" Asked Tyson. Matt whirled around. "Aren't you already part of the D-boys?" He asked as he pointed to his Demolition Boys Cape.

"Me? Oh no." Replied Matt. "I used to be. My father was the manager. I did join when I got Dragzner, but they kicked me off and replaced me with Tala."

"Why?" Asked Tyson.

"They didn't think I was powerful enough, though we won the tournament 3 yrs. ago."

"Wow. Anyways, you said you wanted to battle me, right?"

"Yeah, but not just you. Where are the others?"

"You mean us?" Came numerous voices in unison. Both spun around. There stood Kai, Max, and Ray, all ready for battle.

"Yeah, I mean you," replied matt. "But it's not you who I'm after." All the Bladebreakers stared blankly, jaws dropped. "Where's the Chief?"

"You want to battle Kenny?" Asked Ray.

"Yeah," Replied Matt. "I figure he's your strongest member, because he knows everything about the other teams."

"Hate to tell you this, Matt, you're wrong." Said Max.

"What?"

"It would be either Kai or Tyson," Explained Ray. "Kenny can't blade for beans."

"Hey! I can blade some." Said Kenny.

"I changed my mind. I'll take on both Kai and Tyson."

"Whatever. This match will be over in 5 seconds flat. Dranzer can take on anything, so you just sealed your own doom." Said Kai.

"Dragzner is a combo of both your bit beasts. I could whoop your ass any day." Replied Matt, smirking at Kai. All ripped their blades onto the pavement around the school. Matt's Dragzner hid behind some parking meters, just to bide time. Kai came up behind for a sneak attack, just when Tyson went to give a straightforward attack. Matt got out of the way quickly, just to watch Dragoon and Dranzer clash together, knocking each other out. "So, does that mean I'm part of the team?"

"Not really. You need to battle Max and Ray as well." Explained a girl that had come up from behind them. "My name is Hilary." Matt whistled.

"H-h-hi..." Matt stuttered. "M-m-my name is M-m-matt. I, um...I going to be part of the, uh...breakbladers. I mean the bladerbreaks. The Bladebreakers." Matt finally said. "D-d-did anyone ever tell you you're cute?"

"My parents. Tyson WANTS to say it, but he can't. He's just too stubborn." Replied Hilary. Tyson forehead veins throbbed.

"I DO NOT!!!" Tyson yelled, saliva escaping from his mouth. _Yuck. _ Thought Matt. Hilary seemed to read his thoughts, for she made a face. Max and Ray both prepared themselves. They knew Matt would be one of the toughest opponents they ever faced.

From the story to my house

Matt took a sip from his Coke. "Satisfactory, I hope?"

You walk past Dragzner, questioning yourself where Matt got it. You hand Matt back his disc, and he reinserts it back into his laptop, the keys clicking as he adds a new chapter in a Microsoft Word document to it.

"Hey, let me take a look at that." Says Kenny. After watching the Movie contained on the disc, he takes a look at Matt's new story. "You see, he's making scripts. He writes them in story form just so he doesn't get in trouble for breaking the laws of the TOS." Explains Kenny.


End file.
